Supernatural She-Wolf
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Leah Clearwater is fed up with all the damned drama in her new blended pack, seeing her ex-boyfriend marrying her cousin, She decided to take life by the reins and ride that bitch. She went to college, got a a job, a boyfriend, and all that came crashing down when she returned to her home, finding her boyfriend dead. The only thing that hinted how he died, was the scent of Sulfur.


**_Supernatural She-Wolf_**

by Time and Life 21

* * *

It had been a few years since Leah, left La Push and Forks all together. She was tired of being there. Tried of being in a pack full of males that just didn't want her around. Yeah, she was a bitch. But she was proud to be one. In fact, since she had deflected from Sam's pack, her bitchiness had increased in a way. She guess it was Rosilee that brought out the worse in her. Those two are frenemies. One day they would be getting along (If you can call it getting along when Rosilee cut off all of Leah's Hair one day, getting along), and then next they would be at each other's throats and would fight each other outside making craters.

But for Leah, she knew Rosilee and Emmett, to her surprise, was some sense of normalcy in the 'blended' pack of Jacob's wolves and Edward and Bella's vamps. But the normalcy wasn't enough for Leah. she wanted to go to collage, she wanted to get the hell out of La Push and do something about her life and not cooped up in this mess of supernatural. She wanted to be done with all the damned drama that had kicked up after Bella was turned into a vamp. War almost took over between vampires and werewolves and she was still pretty pissed off about that. But it had been 6 years since she had left. She had left in the dead of winter. She only said goodbye to those she cared about. Screw saying goodbye to Sam and Emily. She didn't want to be around them, it still hurt that not long after the near-war, 6 months later, she was a bridesmaid at Emily and Sam's wedding.

Oh how, she hated it. But she placed a fake grin on her face, all the while inside she was breaking and breaking and after the wedding, during the reception, she broke. She had planned that she wasn't coming back. If Jake wanted her to stay, he could have ordered her too. But at least Jake had some decency. She hasn't heard from him even when she's in wolf form. when she hits a certain distance away from his pack, she can't hear him or the others at all. And she was thankful for that. She wanted her mind to herself. She said goodbye to Rosilee and Emmett first. At first, Leah could have sworn that Rosilee had some sort of emotion flickering through her face when she told her that she was leaving.

"Really? Good for you. I was wondering when you would leave, you filthy mutt." Rosilee had said as she turned around and left Emmett and Leah alone.

Emmett turned to her, the big solid teddybear that he is, and said that Rose would probably be a bit emotional for the next few days or so. To Emmett, Rose and Leah were best friends. He would never tell Leah that Rose was glad to have Leah as a best friend. His hide would be his if he had said anything.

Then there was Seth and her Mother. She only said brief goodbyes. Seth tried to get her to stay, while her mother assumed that since Leah was still heartbroken and jealous of Sam and Emily, she tried getting her daughter to stay. Then Embry. She will miss him too. Both wolves haven't even imprinted on anyone, but she will miss the big lug. Both were partners in many ways. He was pissed that his fighting partner would be leaving, but he understood what she wanted to do. He hugged her before she left.

But not without saying, "At least call every once in a while." He muttered broodingly.

She said no promises.

* * *

She went to collage in Boston. It was a good place. She shot for a Master's Degree in Linguistics, History, English, and Writing, and she owned all of those classes. She even published a few books under a pen name. She had studied her ass off to become successful, and dammed if she didn't spend all her loans towards her education. She wasn't going to spend it all on frat parties and letting loose. She had too much of that in La Push, believe it or not. Then after she graduated, she was hired to be a director of the Museum of Natural History. She had figuratively given the middle finger to her 'pack' in La Push. She was happier and less bitchy. She even had a boyfriend. Drake was his name. He was a psychiatrist for the FBI. Her life was going great. Until one day, she found her boyfriend.

Dead in her apartment complex.

It took all her will and power not to explode in a ball of mass fur, (she had also grown her hair out), and she fell to her knees in shock. There was blood everywhere. On the walls, on the tables, on her bed. Everything was thrashed to hell. She couldn't believe it. She closed her eyes and covered her ears. It was a shame that her other senses were on high alert. She could smell sulfur. What the hell was sulfur doing in her apartment? She avoided the puddles of blood and avoided looking at her dead boyfriend to follow the scent. It was right there. On the window still. Yellow powder was just sitting there. Mocking her. Who or what had killed her boyfriend, she was going to make them pay.

She didn't even realize that she was thrusted back into the world of the Supernatural. After calling the police and letting them know of what happened, after all that drama. They rendered the death as inconclusive. they couldn't find out the cause of it, nor could they find any clues to find out who did it. Except for the smell of sulfur. She had her hair cut again. she made sure that this time her hair was in a short a-line styled bob this time. Not chopped off like she had done back in La Push when she had first shifted. She resigned from her job as Director and disappeared off the radar.

She had a lot to learn. She traded in her girly volvo, (Take that, Edward!) and got herself a sweet 69' mustang. She loved it like it was her baby. It was then, she wasn't alone in the world. She met other vamps, ones that don't sparkle like diamonds and actually quite easy to kill, just chop off their heads. She had met a few that only drink donated blood, she let them off with a warning that if they deflect, she would kill them. She met other shifters, or skin-walkers, and not the good kind. She almost got killed once by one who took the guise of a 12 year old girl. She hated those kinds of shifters. Wendigos, angry spirits, djinns, sirens, witches, and pagen gods. But she had never come across something that smelled like sulfur.

She also turned her car, more specifically her trunk, into a portable weapons facility. Of course, she had to install a fake floor so that she won't be questioned about it if she was ever pulled over. She had her rock salt, her three sawed off shot guns, lighters and lighter fluid, Hex Bags, Iron crowbars, a few knives, a couple of regular guns, Silver bullets (she laughed at the fact that silver affected the skin-walkers, and not her. it was ironic for her), and witch killing spells. She also had a few things from killing pagen gods and the like. She had met a minor god once, gave her hell and she managed to kill him with a knife that was doused in holly berry juice. It was strange, but it worked.

After 6 months of running around taking care of supernatural crap that went on, unexplained deaths that she had to find out why it happened. She finally came across the scent of sulfur. She learned that there are things out there that are beyond her comprehension. But she didn't give a damn. Demons. She had come across the demon that had killed her boyfriend. The demon bitch took over the body of a beautiful young woman, buxom and blond. She would have mistaken her for Rosilee if it wasn't for the scent. The scent of sulfur. The demon was strong. She had never encounters something like that before. Rock salt didn't have an effect on the black eyed bitch, neither did iron. So she went for her last resort. She exploded into her wolf form. The demon was taken aback with surprise. Leah, in all her silver wolf form goodness, attacked the demon, opening her jaw and ripping the demon to shreds. The demon got away, but then next time she finds that demon bitch, she will be prepared.

Her life changed once again as she learned of other Hunters. Hunting down the supernatural and making sure normal human lives were protected and safe. It was one day, she came across a hunter named Bobby Singer. Let's just say, she got roped into things that she thought were never possible. He taught her everything there is to know of demons. Holy water, the exorcisms spells, the whole she-bang. He reminded her of her father. She thought her life back in La Push was hard. She worked alone for a year since she had met Bobby. Even fashioning herself FBI Badges to get into the most toughest cases. Making multiple aliases, and fake names of credit cards to keep her going. Motels became her weekly stays when she is working a case and having at least one day off. She missed her old life of working as a Director of the Museum. Just living normally. But then again, nothing is ever normal enough for Leah Clearwater. She went back to La Push.

Of course…things would never be easy for her. Nothing is ever easy for a woman like Leah, the She-Wolf Hunter. Meeting the Winchester Brothers in Forks and La Push…you can bet that her life is about to be a lot more interesting. A HELL of a lot more interesting and dangerous. But Leah can take it, and she will do what ever it takes, to do what she does best. Protecting the ones she cares for most.

* * *

_**TAL21: **_This can be taken as a one-shot, or maybe i just might continue it. Who knows. I grabbed onto that damned awesome crossover bunny and i refused to let it go! I have read a couple of Twilight/Supernatural crossovers, and while i may I say that they are good, i wanted my spin on it. Like i said, i may just keep this a one-shot, but if i am to make a continuation, it will take a while. I have enough on my plate (Three stories on my mind) and this one just might break my brain in i have to work on _**4 stories at a time!**_But, maybe when i finish one of my other stories (Hopefully), i will work on this one. For now, i'm leaving it as it is.

BUT! if you guys want me to continue it, PLEASE let me know in the reviews. _**DETAILED REVIEWS MATTER TO ME!**_I love listening to my readers and hearing their opinions on my stories and one shots. Plus, I LOVE Leah Clearwater. I just hated the fact that Stephanie Meyer never really gave her a happy ending. Everyone else does, but her, nope. Not one. So i'm made an awesome one shot about her and all of her bad-ass character an upgrade. I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D _**PLEASE LEAVE DETAILED REVIEWS AND OPINIONS!**_

_**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING! :D**_


End file.
